1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical devices.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, covers have been used protect electrical devices from rain and other contaminants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,832 entitled “Recessed Electrical Outlet With Cover” to Shotey, issued Jan. 29, 1991 describes an example of such a cover, and its disclosure is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Many covers are conventionally installed within an opening in a wall or other surface and contain cord ports that allow electrical connectors to remain connected while a lid is closed over the electrical device mounted within the cover.